


One-Shots and requests

by Lilac_Ocean



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Ocean/pseuds/Lilac_Ocean
Summary: Im doing one-shots and taking requests. Mostly sonadow, but maybe MaYBe do some other pairings. Additional tags will be added later.~Please read my rules in the first chapter, they can also be seen in my profile bio~





	One-Shots and requests

Just go ahead and call me Ocean, i'm gonna start off with short little one shots till I decide im ready to start this sonadow story i've been thinking of, please no hate. Yes, I am new at this, I do have experience with other types of writing, short stories, poetry, essays, etc, but this is my first time writing fan fics. If you don't like what I write don't read it, yadadada. You can make requests for some one-shots (nothing longer then like 3 chapters AT MOST), but don't feel bad if I don't choose to do it, also don't try and make me feel bad for not doing it, I just don't feel obligated to follow a prompt I don't like when im the person writing it. I don't do lemons, and if I do decide to do smexy smexy scene then its gonna be a cut scene, MUHAHAHA. Im better at fluff, but don't be afraid to request the romantic stuff( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ). 

"BUT WAIT!~ Ocean shouldn't you have the readers interest be your top priority? Shouldn't you write what they wanna see?!" Shouts a dissatisfied reader. Ocean-chan takes a sip of her tea non chalantly, "Well yes and no..." She answers with a dead-pan expression. "WHAT?! LE GASP" Gasps a group of disgruntled readers. "You see the thing is I do want you guys to be interested in what I write I really do, that's why I take requests and I take constructive criticism to heart I really do, and that's also why I will refuse to write some stuff, if i'm disinterested then my heart won't be in the writing and I want you guys to love my writing, and im not going to force myself to write something that im not comfortable writing or just plain don't want to, please don't take it personally, and never fear if I accept or reject the one-shot you have requested then I will let you know."

Please DO NOT repost my writings, whether you give me credit as the writer or not I do NOT want it to be posted on other platforms by other people because I sill consider it STEALING/PLAGARISM. I post on archives of our own only so if you do see my writings posted on other platforms then PLEASE do notify me, I will be eternally great full if you do.

Hope you guys enjoy ~Ocean

WAIT ONE LAST thing, really quick, forgot to mention... I don't take OC request... *Disgruntled reader glares at me in the background*

**Author's Note:**

> One last thing, again I can't stress this enough dont steal my stuff.  
> And another one last thing again these are one shots, if there is one prompt that i write in particular that is liked by you guys then I will continue it to be up to like 3 chapters, because these are one shots im not writing a whole story YET, but ik how it is to love one prompt and be super dissapointed that it wont be continued so if that ever does happen then i MIGHT make an accception and move the chapters to a different work to continue it to be longer. Or who knows i might just do that same prompt but right it in a different way that allows me to continue it.


End file.
